


Epic

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockslide's bored, lucky Anole. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Santo's elbow jabbed into Victor's arm and he winced, he could feel the bruise already beginning to form. A Santo sized bag of popcorn appeared, blocking out the movie and possibly the sun.

He grabbed a handful and pushed the bag back towards his friend.

"So what's this movie about?" The rumble of Santo's voice was loud in the cinema. People turned towards them, making shushing noises.

"Aren't you reading the subtitles?" he whispered sideways, annoyed.

"I don't come to the movies to read."

Victor grinned. "Beyond your first grade comprehension?"

The black eyes turned towards him scornfully. "I'm a solid third grade," then he showered Victor in popcorn, shoving it down his shirt for good measure.

"Quit it!" he growled. "I came here to watch this, why the hell did you come?"

"I was bored. Julian's all mopey and emo since he got skewered and who the fuck knows where Josh is. You're the last resort, dude, but don't think of it that way, you're like, _privileged_ beyond belief." Santo turned back to the screen. "How's a guy supposed to MST2K something properly if he doesn't know what's going on."

A light shone on them from the aisle. "I have to ask you to leave."

"Busted," murmured Santo with a laugh, waving at the usher.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockslide's bored, lucky Anole.

"So what's this show about?" Santo's massive weight hit the sofa next to Victor, and his oversized fist dug deep into the bowl of chips.

Victor shushed him. "Doctor Who. It's a British sci-fi classic and this is a marathon of the Tom Baker era.  It's about to start so _shut up_ and don't move." He sat back into the sofa and pouted, crossing his arms.  He pointed at Santo then eased back again, reaching over to grab a handful of chips.

The bulk moved out of spite. "So what's he a Doctor of? And what's his name?"

On the big screen, Tom Baker flicked his long scarf over his shoulder and grinned in sympathy at Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still shiny and new (old). And short. Veeeeery very short. I'm beginning to think I wrote this for Fullmetal_cute again in one of my open prompting sessions. *ponders*

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo, something shiny and new (old), never posted before. I think the original prompt was Anole/Rockslide: Epic bromance.


End file.
